Alvida
| jva = Yōko Matsuoka | 4kids eva = Kayzie Rogers (pre-Devil Fruit); Kathleen Delaney (post-Devil Fruit) | Funi eva = Laurie Steele | birth = March 14th (Beauty Day) | bounty = 5,000,000 | dfbackcolor = FAF1F4 | dftextcolor = DA7395 | dfname = Sube Sube no Mi | dfename = Slip-Slip Fruit (Viz, 4Kids); Smooth-Smooth Fruit (FUNimation) | dfmeaning = Smooth, fat in cells, young and sexy. | dftype = Paramecia }} was captain of the Alvida Pirates and the first antagonist encountered by Luffy in the anime present timeline (in the manga, Higuma was the first villain). During the Loguetown Arc she is one of the major antagonists. She is currently one of the two captains of the Buggy Pirates. Appearance Originally, Alvida was a very obese woman with freckles on her cheeks. She already had long, black wavy flowing hair and she wore a pink shirt with lined designs, a red neckerchief under it and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves unlike many other pirates. Around her waist, she had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels, and she had red painted fingernails, only on longer and sharper nails, paired with some rings. She had sported red lipstick. She also wore a white cowboy hat with a red plumage and a light-green band around it, grayish pants and red, long pointed shoes with buckles on them. By eating a Devil Fruit, Alvida has transformed by shedding the excess weight. The Sube Sube no Mi makes Alvida very slippery and, aside from the cowboy hat she wears, Alvida looks totally different from her original form, being slim, well-endowed, with dark-green eyes (a color not visible during her first appearance, maybe due to her small eyes back then), while maintaining her original hair. She still has her cowboy hat, but she's now dressed in a white bikini top and wears a purple, fur-coat like a cape. Around her neck she has a golden necklace, and she wears a tight, capri-length pair of white and pink striped pants, her purple blouse is usually seen tied around her waist and now she dons a pair of sandals (shoes later in the Post-War Saga in the anime). She still has red painted fingernails, but her nails are shorter, and her toenails are now painted as well, (something that before wasn't visible due to her shoes). Her full lips are still covered in red lipstick as well. During her appearance in Loguetown, she also had a cape-like, pink indument with red hearts on it. As the series progressed and Oda's style changed, she was given sharper facial features, and her breast size was enhanced further, now being on par with Robin's and Nami's. Most people that see her actually fall in love with her (as seen in Loguetown, even women), similar to Boa Hancock. Delusional (or most likely in denial) on her former appearence, Alvida's comments on how she changed after eating the Devil Fruit were simply about how it "made her freckles disappear". Gallery Personality She sees herself as the most beautiful lady in all of the sea, even when she had a much more fat and neglected appearence; if someone disagrees, she will smash the offender with her iron mace. She does not like noise and dirty things, nor does she take to risking life against overwhelming odds. She can be forboding to men, especially subordinates and is not afraid to put her foot down firmly on things that go against her interests. When pushed, she can be cruel above all else. She imprisoned Coby to be her cabin boy after he boarded her ship by accident. Disliking filth and laziness, her crew was forced to clean the entire deck, if there is even a hint of dust she will once again smash the offender with her club. Before she found and ate the Sube Sube no Mi, people used to say she was the most beautiful woman in the world, just so they could avoid getting hit by her club. These days though, they are really serious about it, thanks to her new beauty, even though Boa Hancock and the Mermaid Princess have also been called the most beautiful women in the world. After eating the Devil's Fruit, she also underwent a personality change. She speaks in much softer tones and is somewhat less prone to hitting her crew with her iron mace, despite now her (and any other) men are too distracted by her appearance to care much when they are hit by her mace. Relationships Allies Alvida at first traveled with Buggy, though only because they have a common person they wish to find (Luffy). She, however, did not seem to tolerate Buggy and his crew's constant noise making and asked his crew to not be so noisy. Also, she didn't hesitate to abandon him when the crew met a dead end in their quest to free Buggy. In turn, the Buggy Pirates ended up serving her due to the loss of their captain. She seemed to have no problem with Buggy returning to being the other captain of the Alliance when the original Buggy Pirates found Buggy and his group of Impel Down ex-prisoners after the war. Enemies Since Luffy was the first man to defeat her, Alvida has become quite infatuated with him; however, unlike the Pirate Empress's schoolgirl-like crush love for Luffy, Alvida's is more of an admiring love. Luffy himself doesn't seem to quite understand those feelings. She showed little disappointment when Buggy tried to kill him during the Loguetown arc. She is the prime enemy of Coby, who has not forgotten the years of hard labor and abuse she put him through. He had boldly stated it was pirates like her that he wished to arrest when he declared his rebellious words to her. Abilities and Powers Before her transformation, Alvida was not a powerful fighter, as she was unable to land a single blow on Luffy before he defeated her (not counting her trademark iron mace, but with Luffy's body being rubber, as well as the angling of the spikes, the attack was rendered utterly useless). However, her club is still a deadly weapon, and it can kill a man with one blow. Also, being able to wield it with ease, means that at the very least she is above a normal human in terms of physical strength. Devil Fruit After gaining her Devil Fruit powers, the Paramecia-class Sube Sube no Mi, her newly lubricated skin meant that many attacks, such as swords, merely slip off her, leaving her unharmed; another advantage granted is that it changed her into a much slimmer physique, losing her previous obesity and granting her beauty that many would fall for. She can also skate along on her bare feet at high speeds, but requires a ramp to get her started (she does not lose momentum because of the slippery skin, similar to skating on ice or roller skating). Despite her change in physique, her physical prowess did not decrease, as she is still strong enough to wield her heavy Iron Mace. Weapons Alvida wields a heavy and spiked as her trademark weapon, in which she simply smashes an opponent with it. The fact that she was able to lift the heavy mace despite her rather frail yet flawless appearance suggests that she retains her normal, above-average, strength from back when before she consumed her Devil Fruit. During her former self, the mace simply kills or injures on impact, a fact that her crew fears her for; she also threw it like a boomerang to strike down Heppoko, Peppoko, and Poppoko for daring to slack off. After gaining her Devil Fruit power, however, instead (or despite) of getting hurt, males injured by the mace instead exhibits "love-struck" symptoms (similar to the ones Sanji gets whenever he's in close proximity with beautiful women) after getting hit. History Captain Morgan Arc In the beginning of the series, Alvida's underlings unintentionally save Luffy from a watery death and, after learning from Coby about how she is forcing him to work for her, Alvida is defeated by Luffy. Buggy's Crew: After the Battle! After her defeat, Alvida abandons her crew and heads off on her own. In the midst of her journeys, she eats a Devil Fruit, which turns out to be the Sube Sube no Mi giving her slipping abilities and, as an after effect, makes her slender and beautiful. Along her journey she also discovers the shrunken and defeated Buggy, who she rescues from a giant crab and allies with due to their shared desire to locate Luffy. They work together to reunite with the rest of the Buggy Pirates, defeat natives who were preparing to eat them, and reclaim the missing sections of Buggy's body that had previously been tied up by Nami. Loguetown Arc In Loguetown, she helps Buggy in the attempt to execute Luffy, but fails once more. It was during this time that she reveals to Luffy her transformation into a beautiful woman, and that she has fallen for him for being the first man willing to punch her. She and Cabaji are seen together looking on while Buggy attempts to execute Luffy, and expressed slight disappointment when she thought Luffy couldn't escape from the situation, but then lightning struck down Buggy and saved Luffy. When she and Buggy try to pursue Luffy, she and the rest of the crew are captured by Smoker and put in a Seastone Net. However she, Buggy and the rest of the crew somehow later escape and decide to head to the Grand Line to follow Luffy. Jaya Arc She decided to stay with the Buggy Pirates, with her own crew nowhere in sight. She makes a brief appearance when Buggy mistakes a cave for the place where Captain John buried his treasure, only to find some diggers working in it. She complains about the noise the crew makes as they party, and is surprised to see Ace, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and boarded the ship to help himself to the delicious-smelling food. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Buggy Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Antagonists Category:Female Antagonists